A Lover's Lament
by Raincatcher13
Summary: Usagi thinks Misaki is cheating on him, Nowaki is worried Hiroki is going to leave him, and Shinobu and Miyagi are having issues. It doesn't really help that Takahiro is about to stumble into the world of Junjou Romantica, does it?
1. It's Work

A/N- This story will have all couples, main focus on Romantica, maybe even some of the Sekaiichi peeps in here if you all want. Thanks~

* * *

"Usagi-san, want something to eat?"

"Yes, I want to eat _you, _Misaki..."

"Stupid! Eat up. I've got..." Misaki trailed off.

"You've got?" Usagi prompted, raising an eyebrow at the flustered teen.

"Work," Misaki finished meekly. "Yeah, work. I'll be off as soon as we eat." Misaki remembered Usagi's always-eat-together-as-long-as-we're-living-under- the-same-roof rule. It could be tedious at times, but now, it was dangerous. Misaki knew what was coming next.

"What do you mean by that?" Usagi asked.

"I've just... I have to drop some stuff off at Ijuuin-sensei's."

Usagi shook his head. "No. You are not going over to that mangaka's."

"Usagi-san, it's _work," _Misaki protested. "It's really nothing, okay? I'll just drop the stuff off. I bet he's either sleeping, or maybe he's not even there," Misaki stammered, trying to drop it before the conversation turned into a fight.

"Fine," Usagi said. "But if you're not back in twenty minutes..."

"I haven't even finished eating!"

"Oh, make that nineteen..."

"You said we'd always eat together!"

"Tick-tock, Misaki."

"Idiot!"

With that, Misaki left.

* * *

_Okay. Ijuuin-sensei's not even home. I'll just drop this by his front..._

"Takahashi-kun?"

"GAH!" Misaki jumped, dropping the bag of papers. Ijuuin had come up from behind him, scaring the living daylights out of Misaki.

"Oops. Did I scare you, Takahashi-kun? You are so cute."

"Y-yes..." Misaki glanced around awkwardly. "Well, I just came by to drop this off." Misaki bent over and picked up the bag.

"Why don't you stay for a little? Maybe some tea?" Ijuuin offered, turning the key in the lock.

"Thank you, but I've really got to be going..."

"Oh? Is Usagi-sensei expecting Takahashi-kun?"

"N-no. It's not like that, not at all," Misaki stuttered, blushing. "Really, I hate the old man."

"Then stay." Ijuuin laughed and ruffled Misaki's hair, opening the door. The lights were on.

"That's really not"-

"Please, Takahashi-kun? I am very lonely."

Misaki almost said yes, then pictured Usagi's concerned, annoyed face.

_But he sees me _all _the time. Would it hurt so much to stay with Ijuuin-sensei for a couple of minutes? No, no, Misaki, get home. You promised..._

"I have strawberries," Ijuuin offered.

Misaki almost gagged. He remembered his not-so-great experiences with the whole Haruhiko Usami Let Me Send You Strawberries Every Day To Prove My Love scenario. He lost his taste for the fruit.

"Oh. You don't like those? I do notice, you never get any when people drop by gift baskets in the office..."

"You noticed that?" Misaki asked, then clasped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry."

Ijuuin laughed. "That's fine. I have tea, though. Would you like that? And something to eat? Or have you already eaten? It is quite late."

"No, I haven't eaten..."

"Really?" Ijuuin chuckled. "You have some rice on your face."

"W-what!" Misaki scrubbed at his face with his sleeve furiously. _USAGI-SAN! _"So-sorry, I mean I cooked and ate some, but then I heard I was supposed to come over immediately. I should have checked my face, I'm sorry. And then I bolted out, andandand..."

"No, it's cute," Ijuuin said. "Come on, Takahashi-kun. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here much longer!"

_Sorry Usagi-san. You can do without me for a little while. Besides, if Ijuuin-sensei does anything weird, I'll just leave! Yes, of course. Don't worry. Besides, he won't._

"Coming," Misaki said, closing the door behind him.

What on earth could possibly go wrong?


	2. Silence

A/N- I updated really quickly because (thank all that's holy) a paper we had due, the teacher cancelled. This chapter is half Romantica, half Egoist. I just, I love Egoist so much.

* * *

"Make yourself at home, Takahashi-kun." Ijuuin patted the couch next to him, smiling kindly.

"Thank you, Ijuuin-sensei." Misaki sat down on the couch, as far away as possible. Okay, he really liked Ijuuin, but if Usagi found out...

_No, no. Stop being ridiculous._

"What time is it?"

Misaki checked his watch. "Shoot! I missed the last train."

"Oh, well, you can just stay here." Misaki looked over quickly, seeing if Ijuuin was joking or not, but he wasn't.

"Um, I think I can walk back. It's not too far," Misaki said.

"But if you've got to take the train..." Ijuuin insisted gently. "Really, Takahashi-kun. He will be fine."

"I already said, Usagi-san isn't waiting for me"-

"Oh come now, Takahashi-kun. It won't hurt."

_Nii-san! This is getting awkward..._

The doorbell rang.

Oh dear. No.

Misaki almost rose to answer, then he remembered it was Ijuuin's house after all.

"Takahashi-kun, stay put. I'll get it." Misaki sat back down slowly, staring at the cup of tea on the table.

He heard voices.

"Takahashi-kun?"

"Why is he here?" Definitely Usagi.

"Work. He came to drop some stuff by..."

Pause. "Oh. Well, he needs to come home."

"No, no, he's made it quite... evident... he wants to stay here. In fact, he told me several times you weren't looking for him. Isn't he only a lodger, after all? I'm sure you have much more important things to be doing, than looking for people," Ijuuin said in a measured voice.

Misaki gulped. This conversation was most likely not going to go well. He stood up.

"Ijuuin-sensei, please excuse me..." Misaki moved past the mangaka, not looking up at Usagi. The violet eyes would most likely be furious.

"We're leaving," Usagi growled.

For extra measure, probably, Ijuuin called out, "Bye, Takahashi-kun. See you tomorrow!"

Once the door closed on them, Usagi turned to face Misaki, shoving him into the red car. "What took you so long? Why did I smell tea?"

"It's no big deal, Usagi-san!"

"This always happens, Misaki."

"What, you overreacting? Seriously. Ijuuin-sensei's a nice guy! Give him a chance"-

"I don't give people who try to take away my loved ones chances," spat Usagi. "Okay? Stay. Away. From. Him."

"Fine," huffed Misaki. "Geez."

"I love you."

Always at the randomest times, Misaki thought grumpily. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Do you love me too?"

Misaki didn't answer.

Usagi didn't expect him to.

* * *

"Hiro-san!"

"Lower your voice, you idiot." Hiroki dropped a stack of paperwork on his desk. "Okay, what's up? I know you don't have time to waste, so why are you here?" He motioned around at the walls, acknowledging the fact Nowaki had taken time out of his busy day to stop by the University.

"Ah! Hiro-san. I know it may not be the best time..." Nowaki looked down at the ground. Hiroki rolled his eyes. "You want to see fireworks tonight?"

"No, no, it's not that..."

"Well, spit it out." Hiroki plopped down and took out a pen, slashing violently through any even _slightly _incorrect answers. If the idiotic students couldn't bother to _study, _they didn't deserve any high marks. It's not like Hiroki was known for his kindness anyways. Leave the emotional crap to Nowaki.

"I'mmovin" was all Hiroki could make out.

Hiroki pointed his free hand at Nowaki, not looking up from the paper he was grading. "Look, Nowaki! Neither of us have time for this. Just"-

"Hiro-san, I'm moving!"

"..." Hiroki's hand stopped moving. The ticking of a clock could be heard. "Um, like?"

A bad thought hit him. _Like to America? Or what this time, England? Russia? Australia? No._

"Apartments," Nowaki said. "Oh no Hiro-san, I'm not moving far away! And"-

"Well, I suppose." Hiroki sighed thoughtfully. "Then, bye."

"Hiro-san, I was"-

"Nowaki," Hiroki said. "It's fine. You don't want to live with me anymore."

"Won't you move with me, Hiro-san!"

Hiroki coughed, looking away. There he had gone again, jumping to conclusions. "Y-yeah, sure..." Well, at least Nowaki wasn't leaving.

"Hiro-san! You didn't honestly think I would leave you?"

_You have before. You might again. _But no way in hell could Hiroki ever bring himself to say that, no, never. It would hurt Nowaki way too much, and he could hardly believe the words himself. It had been a while since that. Forgive and forget, right?

The door opened, and the thirty-five year old dark-haired man stood there, cigarette in hand, laughing and holding a stack of paper work. "Kamijou!"

"Miyagi."

Nowaki turned away awkwardly. Hiroki wasn't going to acknowledge him anymore. It was that way with most of Hiroki's friends. Hiroki wasn't doing it out of meanness or bad intentions, he did it subconsciously. Like when Akihiko Usami came around. It was the same with Miyagi.

"Bye, Hiro-san," Nowaki said quietly, closing the door.

He thought he might have seen Hiroki open his mouth to reply, but the brunet never did.


	3. Cheater

"Would you deliver this up, please?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course." Misaki looked at the stack of paper. It was covered in drawings, a couple of things marked out with red Xs, speech bubble switches, all that stuff. "Um, where do you want"- he asked, but nobody was listening.

_Ah well. I better find it myself, and fast before anybody notices I'm missing._

Misaki got out of the elevator and looked around. He hadn't been on this floor that much, the place was covered with paper hearts and pink everywhere, flowers in vases, teddy bears that looked like they belonged in Usagi's collection.

"Oh? Is that the rough copy?" Misaki turned to see a man who looked to be a little older than him, but not much taller, with brown hair and similar-colored green eyes.

"Yeah," Misaki said. "I'm Misaki Takahashi."

"Nice to meet you, Takahashi. I'm Onodera Ritsu, but you can call me Ricchan." He grimaced. "Well, some of my coworkers do, at least."

Misaki laughed. "Um, is this...?"

"Emerald Publishing," 'Ricchan' replied.

"The office is very nice," Misaki commented.

"It's that time again..."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Oh, nothing." Onodera shook his head. "Well, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around again, Takahashi."

"Yes, yes. Goodbye."

Misaki got in the elevator. When he saw who was coming, he tried to discreetly close the elevator, but it didn't work.

"Takahashi-kun?"

"I-Ijuuin-sensei. I'm sorry about yesterday... I honestly didn't know Usagi-san was"-

"It's fine." Ijuuin laughed. "Honestly Misaki, you worry too much!" Ijuuin reached out to touch Misaki's face, and-

_Ding._

The elevator opened and there stood Aikawa, smiling pleasantly. "Oh! Ijuuin-sensei, Misaki-kun [1]!"

Misaki moved away awkwardly. "Hello, Aikawa-san." He was praying Aikawa wouldn't mention this little... incident... to Usagi.

When the elevator stopped again, Ijuuin got off, waving. "Bye."

"Yeah... bye." The second the door closed, Aikawa turned to Misaki. "What was that?"

Misaki tried to maintain composure. "What was what?"

"Usami"-

"Don't mention it," Misaki said. "Please, Aikawa-san. Please."

She sighed dramatically. "You're the focus of his novels, Misaki-kun! If he loses you..."

"Is that all I am? A way to sell Usagi-san's novels?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Aikawa set a box of files down on her desk. "But you're going to have to be more careful."

"What?" Aikawa wasn't acting like the cheerful, ditzy fangirl she usually was.

"You heard me." Aikawa turned back. "Usami's suspicious at the moment. You know how he is, but this? Let me tell you, the jealousy between Usami and Ijuuin runs deep." With that, she walked off, leaving Misaki alone and confused.

* * *

"What would you like for dinner?" Misaki stood at the stove, cutting up vegetables. "We still have some salmon..."

"That's fine," Usagi said. "Sounds fine."

_Hmm. That's odd. It's already seven o'clock and there have been no perverted comments, no rude teasing... is Usagi-san turning over a new leaf? _

Misaki realized Usagi was quiet, silently smoking his cigarette, reading.

"Usagi-san? Are you okay?" The sizzle of food was the only noise.

"Misaki..." Usagi frowned. "Misaki, are you cheating on me?"

_Is THIS what Aikawa meant? _Misaki wondered. Hadn't Aikawa said Usagi was worried about something like this?

"No! Why would you think that?"

"You and Ijuuin"-

"Usagi-san, I swear. It's work, remember? Remember I rejected him." Misaki fidgeted nervously.

"Do you love me, Misaki?"

Misaki laughed. "W-what? Why are you asking me?"

"Just say it."

"No, no"-

"Misaki..."

"It's embarrassing!"

"..."

"I'm going to bed," Misaki huffed, storming off and slamming his door.

* * *

A/N- Woo hoo. Another chapter. Ohhh and!

[1]- I couldn't recall what Aikawa calls Misaki, and I was too lazy to look it up, so you're getting Misaki-kun. If it's right, it's right, if it's not, sorry.


End file.
